13 Days
The first book in the Records Of Time series. The story is set in the 13th Universe, and revolves around a ordinary teenager named Nightingale, who is confronted by strangers claiming that she is the Savior, and that she must save the world from the apocalypse called the 13 Days , which had destroyed all life in the past 12 Universes. Characters * Nightingale Anderson * Maria Anderson * Daniel * Nick Shepard * Eclipse * Shadow * Viola * Tamor * Xerxes * Charlie * Greyon * Berial * Cìe * Lillian * Liara * Mr. Anderson * Mrs. Anderson * Nicolas Shepard Plot The plot of 13 Days revolves around Nightingale a few weeks before her birthday. She has been suffering from strange dreams that repeat themselves every day until one day she was contacted by a hooded woman in her dreams telling her of her fate. Suddenly she starts to see the same person hanging around her sister, receiving odd phone calls and is contacted by other people in her sleep warning her of the approaching 13 Days. Daniel and Nick, two people who have contacted her in the last week, try to train her and tell her everything she needs to know. Their help is halted when Nightingale and her little sister Maria return home the same day to be attacked by a False Savior, the people causing the 13 Days, posing as their own mother. They are forced to flee, and Nightingale questions becoming the Savior. Daniel and Nick eventually find her and convince her to follow through with being the Savior, and Nightingale decides to leave her sister with family so she could be safe. She follows the two brothers to a meeting point above the city, where the 13 Days start. Blurb AN ANCIENT PROPHECY HAS BEGUN Nightingale, an average girl is at the center of the 13 Days, an apocalypse that threatens to destroy her world, once she is branded as The Savior. Determined to fight all that lies in her path, she fights to protect those around her as the world she once knew crumbles into chaos. As no hope exists anymore for Nightingale, will she save her world from the curse of the 13 Days before falling into her own despair? THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS... Trivia *13 Days was originally intended to be a Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII fanfiction, however it was written before the game's release so it was changed to an original novel. *13 Days has had five different covers since it's release in 2013. *The first edition contained 60,000 words, and was written within 14 days. **The 2015 rewrite contained over 110,000 words, and was editted over several months. *Several changes were made in the 2015 rewrite, including: **Zero (From Chronicles of Zero) originally appeared as a child in the Epilogue. **Instead of the Keeper, it used to be Nightingale - from the future. **On the 13th Day, Nightingale sang 'Fly Me To The Moon' to Maria as she fell asleep. **Daniel and Nightingale originally kissed on the cliff before her crystallization. **Nick originally died from falling from a cliff not drowning. Category:Books Category:13th Universe Category:14th Universe